I Should Have Been There
by Kateri10
Summary: My first fanfic. Please be kind. The Cullens and Swans have been friends forever. What happens when a freak accident threatens a budding love?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Prologue**

I guess I should start this story from the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella. I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington with my parents, Renee and Charlie, and my two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper.

Our neighbours, the Cullens, have lived next door to us forever. The parents, Esme and Carlisle, have been my parents' best friends for as long as I can remember. They also have three children, Rosalie, and twins, Alice and Edward. Alice has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She is dating my brother, Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett got married about three years ago. Emmett is a wide receiver for the Seattle Seahawks. Rose is the best sister-in-law anyone could ask for. She is amazingly kind and her and Emmett are perfect together.

Now for Edward. Edward. I could say his name all day. The boy with the copper-coloured hair and green eyes could make any girl melt. We have been close since we were kids, but have always had more of a brother-sister relationship. I can go to him with any problem and he is always there to listen. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him. It would be easy for us to be together, what with our siblings being together and all. I would never do anything to ruin the friendship we have, so I kept my feelings to myself.

After years of sleepovers and birthday parties, us six kids have a bond that cannot be broken. We have endured life's ups and downs: skinned knees, broken hearts, championship games, and falling in love.

This is the story of how Edward and I came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Alice! I have nothing to wear!" I whined to my best friend. It was the first day of school and Alice had come over at the ass-crack of dawn to make sure that I was presentable.

"Why do you care what you are wearing? Is there someone you want to impress?" she smiled knowingly. Alice has the uncanny ability to know exactly what I am thinking. I suspect she has known how I feel about her brother longer than I have.

"You know why." I said, blushing. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I am your best friend, of course I will help you. Especially if it could mean you end up as my sister-in-law."

"Alice, I think Emmett and Rosalie took care of that." I said.

"That may be true, but you and Edward would be great together. I would love it if you guys started dating!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Edward doesn't think of me that way. He thinks of me as his sister, someone to goof around with." I said sadly. "He has girls throwing themselves at him at every turn. I don't stand a chance."

"Wear this dress and he will only have eyes for you." Alice said, handing me a midnight blue sundress.

I changed quickly, throwing my hair up into a messy ponytail. After checking my makeup and slipping my feet into my chucks, I was ready to go. We were about to start our junior year.

"The bus is leaving!" yelled Jasper from downstairs. He is a senior this year, and was hoping to head to Stanford next year, pre med. "Get a move on ladies! Edward is waiting outside."

Alice and I ran down the stairs and grabbed our bags. "You look beautiful baby." Jasper whispered, giving Alice a kiss.

The two of them were a bit much sometimes—so in love. They had been dating since Alice and I were freshmen. Alice was a tiny pixie-like girl with short, black hair. Jasper looks like he was adopted. He has blond hair and blue eyes, a stark contrast from Emmett and I. Jasper looks exactly like our mom, while both Emmett and I inherited our dark brown hair and hazel eyes from our father.

Alice slid into the front seat with Jasper, leaving Edward and I in the back. As I did up my seat belt, I glanced over at Edward. His crazy sex-hair made me picture myself running my fingers through it as we kissed softly. The fantasy was always the same: the light kisses quickly evolved into deep kisses, hands exploring each other's bodies.

"Earth to Bella! Are you in there?" Edward's deep voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Oh, uh…" I stumbled, blushing. "Sorry?"

"I said that I liked your dress. Anyone you have your eye on this year?" Edward asked.

"Um, no. Not really." I said, my blush spreading.

Edward leaned back in his seat, chuckling to himself. _Real smooth Bella_ , I thought to myself. Alice looked at me knowingly from the front seat. I stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

As we got out of the car in the school parking lot, Jessica Stanley came running up. _What the hell did she want?_ I thought. _Did her boobs get bigger over the summer? She totally got a boob job!_ I glanced at Alice, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Wow Jessica, summer was good to you!" Alice exclaimed, not even trying to hide her surprise.

Jessica glared at Alice. "Edward, how was your summer?" she gushed. "I missed you!"

"Um, it was okay." Edward said, looking confused.

"I guess I will see you later," Jessica said. "I think we have math together."

Jessica has been the bane of my existence since middle school. She constantly throws herself at Edward and hangs all over him. He seems to be annoyed by her, but it's hard to tell. She could just make him feel uncomfortable.

"We should probably head to class," said Jasper. "We don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Dork." I said under my breath. "Let's go Alice."

With that, Alice kissed Jasper on the lips and off we went. Alice and I had all the same classes this year. English was up first.

"See you in biology, Edward." Alice called over she shoulder, dragging me by my hand. Edward smiled, a goofy look on his face.

English has to be my least favourite subject, so I spent my time daydreaming about Edward. I imagined what it would feel like to have his hands all over my body. Cupping my breasts, pulling at my nipples. His hands would travel down to the hem of my dress, sliding his hands up my thighs. Slowly, closer and closer to where I needed them the most.

 _Ring, ring!_ Damn bell brought me out of my amazing fantasy. I rubbed my thighs together, causing some much-needed friction. I stood up, sighing. At least I had biology next. I could stare at Edward for the next hour and a half.

As Alice and I walked into the classroom, we were greeted by Mr. Banner, our teacher.

"Please look for your names on the desks." He said to us.

"Assigned seating?" I complained. "What are we, twelve?" I asked Alice as we searched for our names.

"Here I am," said Alice, spotting her name about halfway to the back of the room.

I continue on until I found my name, right next to _Edward Cullen_. I couldn't believe my luck! I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down at the table. At least I was sitting with someone I liked.

As I looked toward the door of the classroom, my eyes met the most amazing green eyes: Edward's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **EPOV**

My eyes locked on hers and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Her deep brown eyes light up as she smiled at me. As I walked toward the back of the room, I noticed my name next to Bella's.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said. "At least I'm not stuck next to Jessica."

Alice turned around to glare at me and Jessica gave me the finger.

Mr. Banner took his place at the front of the room and cleared his throat. "We will start class with a short video on reverse osmosis," he said as he turned off the lights.

Bella leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. I put my arm up on the desk and brushed up against her arm. She stiffened. I felt a current run through my body at the contact. It felt amazing and I froze, my right arm resting against her left. She looked at me and smiled. That smile could melt my heart. I felt my pants getting tight and shifted to cover it.

Bella and I have been friends since we were born. I have always felt this pull towards her, to protect and care for her. We had been spending more time together lately, what with Jasper and Alice spending more and more time together. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with her. I would dream of her every night and think of her every morning in the shower, while I took care of the effect those dreams had on my seventeen year old body.

 _I pictured kissing her soft lips. Gently sliding my tongue against her lower lip, asking for permission. She would open her mouth, granting me access. My hands would slide up her arms and into her long, brown hair. I would tilt her head back and kiss and nip at her neck. My hands would travel down to her breasts and pull at her nipples until they hardened under my touch. Then I would slide my hands down to cup her perfect ass and up to the waistband of her jeans. She would groan as I bring my hands to the button and undo it slowly, followed by the zipper. I would slide her pants down and lay her on my bed. Then I slowly kiss her ankles, moving up to where I want to touch her most. She would buck up off the bed as I lick up her slit. I wonder if she tastes as good in real life as she does in my fantasies?_

 _As I suck on her clit, she moans. Spurring me on, I would push two fingers inside her dripping wet core and slowly stroke her. Her moans would get louder as she lowered her hands to my hair, pulling roughly. I suck her harder and she screams…"_

I am dragged from my daydream as Mr. Banner turns the lights back on. My face must be as red as a tomato. Bella leans back and stretches, her eyes popping out at the enormous bulge in my pants. She gasps and looks away. The look she gave me broke my heart. I can't believe I was having those thoughts about my best friend in Biology class.

As we walked down the hall towards our lockers, she looked at me shyly. "Edward, do you think we could grab a coffee after school? I have something I need to talk to you about." She bit her lower lip and blushed.

"Of course," I said slowly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No! Nothing like that," she said quickly. "I have just been thinking about some things a lot lately and I wanted to run something by you."

"Well, Bella. You have my attention. I look forward to our coffee," I said.

The rest of the day dragged on. What could Bella possibly want to run by me? The more I though about it, the more nervous I got. What if she was creeped out about my obvious erection in Biology?

By the time I met her in the parking lot at the end of the day, I was a nervous wreck. I was convinced that she was going to tell me that she didn't want to hang around anymore. That she didn't have the same reaction to me and I made her uncomfortable.

We walked in silence to the coffee shop up the street from the school. I bought us each a coffee and we sat across from each other at a table. Bella cleared her throat.

"I have been thinking about you a lot lately, Edward. About us, mostly," she looked down at her coffee. "I haven't wanted to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I have been noticing things lately and, I hope I am not wrong, but I think you may be noticing me as more than a friend."

"Bella, you have always been more than a friend to me," I said sincerely.

"You know what I mean, Edward. Don't make this any more awkward than it already is. I love being your friend. I can talk to you about anything. But lately, I have been feeling an attraction to you…" she trailed off, looking down again.

I gently placed my hands over hers. "Bella, I feel the same way. I don't want to ruin our friendship either, but I would definitely like to see where we can take this."

I stood up, pulling her with me. I took her into my arms and kissed the top of her head, my heart pound in my chest. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the coffee shop. I held her hand as we walked home, keeping the conversation light. When we reached her front door, I turned to her and took both her hands in mine.

"I would really like to take you out on a date on Saturday, that is, if you don't already have plans," I said nervously.

She blushed and looked down again. "I would love that," she said quietly.

I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up so I could look her in the eyes. "Please don't be shy. We have known each other our whole lives. You are my best friend and I would never to anything to jeopardize that. I don't think we can keep ignoring this thing between us."

"I agree Edward," she said smiling. "I will give you a call later?"

"I look forward to it," I whispered, slowly leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She took a quick breath and blushed bright red. She smiled at me one last time before turning and walking into her house. As she closed the door, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I jumped off the porch and raced home to talk to Alice. I had a date to plan!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

I leaned back against the door after I had closed it. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What's with the goofy look on your face?" a deep voice asked. I startled, opening my eyes. I glared at my brother, Jasper.

"Nothing," I growled. "It's none of your business."

"Was that Edward I saw walking down the driveway? Did he finally grow some balls and ask you out?"

"Yes," I whispered, blushing.

"There is no need to be embarrassed," Jasper started. "I think you guys are great together. We were all just waiting for you two to realize it. At least I know he's not a creep. Now, as for Emmett, I can't promise that he won't harass you guys."

"Please don't say anything to him yet, or to mom and dad. Edward and I need some time to figure out where this is going."

"Your secret is safe with me, sis. But you know what a big mouth Alice has. She is always going on about how she can't wait for you two to pull your heads out of your assess and realize that you would be perfect together."

"Thanks, Jasper. I suspect that Alice has seen this coming for a while," I said. "She hasn't said anything yet. I am going to head up to take a shower before bed."

I turned and ran up the stairs. I wanted to make a phone call to Edward before my shower. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Bella!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "I am so glad you called."

I smiled, my heart pounding in my ears. "I had a really great time with you Edward. I mean, I always do, this was just different."

"I know what you mean. I feel this pull towards you all of a sudden. Listen, I have a ton of homework, so I can't talk long. Can I drive you to school tomorrow? Maybe just the two of us?"

I am glad that he couldn't see the blush that was surely making its way down my body. "I would love that!" I said, a little to excitedly.

I could hear him chuckle. "Meet me by my car in the morning. Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward," I whispered.

I felt a tingling between my legs at the thought of being alone in a car with Edward. As I walked into my private bathroom and turned on the shower, my mind was racing. I removed my clothes and stepped under the steaming water. Rubbing my thighs together instinctively, I cupped my left breast, twisting my nipple. The tingling intensified as I moved my right hand down between my legs, fingering my sensitive nub. My mind began to wander.

 _Edward's lips and hands were all over my body, worshipping. "Oh fuck Bella, you are so beautiful."_

" _Edward, your hands are so strong and they feel so good," I moaned as his lips latched onto my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, hard and quick. I bucked my hips up, pressing my hot dripping core into his rock-hard erection._

" _Fuck Bella! You are going to kill me!" he growled. His kisses trailed down my body, getting closer and closer to where I needed him most. I gasped as he licked up my slit, sliding a finger up between my folds. He slowly eased a finger inside me, causing me to scream out._

" _Ugh Edward! So good." I felt him grin against me. As he added another finger and pumped them slowly in and out of me, his mouth nipped at my clit and lower lips._

" _Cum for me baby," he said deeply, continuing the amazing assault on my lady parts. My back arched off the bed at his words._

 _I screamed out again, my insides pulsing around his fingers. "Edward, you do incredible things to me with your mouth and fingers," I groaned, coming down from my orgasm._

 _We lay there panting, his head resting on my thigh. Wanting to return the favour, I sit up, rolling him onto his back._

" _Bella, you don't have to," he said shyly._

" _I really, really want to," I said, licking my lips. Grinning at me, he leaned back on the bed. I placed soft kisses on his belly button, slowly following the path down laid out by his happy trail. I heard his breath hitch as my nose brushed against the tip of his penis. It was a sight to behold, not that I had any experience in this department. I was a virgin, and as far as I knew, so was Edward. I ran my left hand up to fondle his balls while my right hand closed around the base of his penis. It was the perfect length and thickness. I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs at the thought of having him inside me._

 _I ran my tongue slowly around the head of his penis, tasting the precum there. "God Edward, you taste amazing." He groaned loudly and I felt his hands fist in my hair. I took his entire length into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could. I was so nervous, as I had never done this before. But by the sounds Edward was making, I was doing something right. He gently guided my head up and down his shaft while I licked and sucked his beautiful cock._

" _Bella, you need to move. I am not going to last much longer," he said, with panic in his voice. I hummed against him and shook my head. Moments later I felt him explode into my mouth. I swallowed it all down like a champ and smiled up at him lovingly._

" _Wow, Bella. That was amazing," Edward said, panting. He pulled me up to him and started kissing me, his hands roaming my body once again. Just as he lined himself up with my entrance, I was hit with an amazing orgasm, followed by a blast of cold water. What the…?_

I was blasted back to reality as my shower water ran cold. I realized that I was still cupping my breast and rubbing my clit while I came down from my orgasm. Hopefully I hadn't screamed out loud. That would be mortifying!

I exited the shower, and got ready for bed. Picking up my phone to call Alice and tell her how the coffee date went, I noticed a text from Edward.

 _ **I miss you ~ Edward xoxo**_

I smiled widely and punched a message into my phone.

 _ **Tonight was great, thank you again. I miss you too. ~ Bella**_

I had to wait a few minutes for a return text, but when I read it, it was definitely worth the wait.

 _ **I too had a great time. You looked absolutely beautiful today. I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams baby. ~ Edward xoxo**_

I smiled and remembered that I had to call Alice. The phone only rang once before she answered with, "What the hell took you so long?! Edward has been home for an hour!"

"Sorry Alice, I needed to take a shower," I said, not sorry at all.

"So, what happened? Did you two declare your undying love for each other?"

"No, Alice. But we do have a date on Saturday. And he is driving me to school tomorrow, just the two of us."

"I feel that I should be grossed out by the prospect of my brother and my best friend getting together, but I just feel that you two are perfect for each other. I can't believe this is finally happening!" Alice exclaimed, all in one breath.

"Whoa, Alice. Slow down. It's only one date. It may go horribly and he won't want to see me again. Oh God! What if this ruins our friendship?" I panic.

"Calm down Bella! You guys will have a great time. I see the way you two look at each other. This is meant to be. Stop freaking out and go to sleep!"

"Alright, Alice. I will see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone with a smile. Alice seemed so sure of herself.

I set my phone down on my nightstand, sighing. I was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. Hopefully my dreams would be full of Edward and the things I wanted him to do to me!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just want to thank sandy4321 and Em2017 for my first two reviews!**_

 _ **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **EPOV**

I open my eyes to an unusually sunny day, stretching out in my bed. I really don't want to get up for school, but I suddenly remember something: Bella. We had an amazing conversation yesterday and were going to try to see what would happen between us. I thought it was a dream!

I jump up and get in the shower, remembering that I am driving Bella to school. I start to relax under the hot water. After drying off and brushing my teeth I pull on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. I grab a donut on my way out the door.

"That's not much of a breakfast, Edward!" my mother called out after me.

"Love you mom!" I yell over my shoulder.

Bella was leaning against my car wearing a pair of black jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. My breath hitched as I took in her beauty. I feel my jeans getting tighter.

"Good morning beautiful," I say to her, smiling. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her temple.

"Good morning to you too," she replies, blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about," I say as I open the passenger door for her. As I walk around to the driver's side, I feel a tightening in my stomach. Does she regretting our decision? Does she just want to be friends? Get a grip Cullen!

I slide into the driver's seat and glance at Bella, who is chewing on her lower lip. She looks like she wants to say something. "What is it?" I ask nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"What?! No, sorry!" She says, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Edward. I am just so nervous. I didn't want anything to change between us, but I feel an awkwardness around you."

"Do you regret our decision to try out a relationship?"

"No," she giggles. "Let me try something." With that, she leans forward towards me. I can't breathe as she brings her hand up to stroke my cheek. Instinctively, I lean in and close my eyes. The moment our lips meet, I feel a jolt of electricity surge through me. What started out as a gentle kiss soon heats up into a passionate make-out session. I feel her hands in my hair, tugging gently. I groan, which seems to turn her on even more.

She quickly moves over the console and straddles my lap. I move my lips down her jaw and lick and suck at a spot just under her ear. "Oh Edward, God!" she cries out. This just spurs me on. When she starts to grind herself on the bulge in my pants, I almost lose it. I have never been turned on by anything as much as the feeling of Bella in my arms. I slowly slide my hands up her arms and down her back, stopping at her ass. I give it a light squeeze and push her further down onto my rock-hard cock.

"Bella, we had better stop before this goes too far. I don't want our first time to be in my car, where anyone could see us," I pant.

"You are probably right," she says, blushing. "That was amazing!"

"I know. Bella, I know that we are both virgins, so I want to take everything at a pace that you are comfortable with."

"Edward. I have known you my entire life. I couldn't think of anyone who I would feel more comfortable losing my virginity to," she says quietly.

I feel my face erupt into a huge grin as I start my car and pull out of the driveway. "Well, I feel exactly the same. I promise you that it will be the most amazing experience ever."

"I am going to hold you to that. Alice told me that the first time can be quite painful…"

"Stop!" I cut her off. "Please, I don't want to hear anything about my sister's first time!"

"Oops, sorry." She says. "I promise you, I won't want to wait too long."

"That said," I start, "I am going to let you set the pace. No pressure."

"That's what I love about you!" she says. As soon as the words are out of her mouth she slaps her hand over it. "I mean…uh…" she stutters.

"Bella. I may have never been in love before, and we may have only decided to be a couple yesterday, but I have been in love with you since we were kids. That is the only way to describe how I feel about you. I know this may sound cheesy, but I _do_ love you."

Bella's entire face lights up. "Edward, I feel exactly the same way. You have always been my best friend. Now I can't believe I get to call you my boyfriend!"

I pull into a parking spot at school and jump out of the car so I can open Bella's door for her. I take her by the hand and walk her to her first class. I give her a firm kiss on the lips and we reluctantly say our good byes. "I will see you next period," she says softly. "I love you Edward."

"As I love you baby," I whisper to her, heading to my own class.

The day flies by quickly. Before I know it Bella is back in the passenger seat of my car and we are heading home.

"Did you want to come over and we can do our homework together?" I ask her.

"Homework? Is that what we are calling it now?" she says slyly.

"Well, Alice is out with Jasper and my parents won't be home from work for hours," I say, a mischievous smile spreads across my face.

Half a second after I turn the car off, she is out the door and running for my house. I chase after her, my pants tightening at the thought of being alone with her. As soon as I close the front door, Bella attacks me with her lips. I grab her ass and lift her up so she can reach me better. Bella wraps her legs around my waist, never breaking contact with my lips. I push my cock into her warm centre. She groans, making me impossibly harder.

I carry her upstairs and lay her down on my bed. She looks absolutely radiant spread out on my bed. I slowly crawl up her body, my hands exploring as I go. I bring myself down to her and kiss her hard. I give her breasts a squeeze and she bucks her hips up. "Fuck, Bella. You are so beautiful," I whisper in her ear.

I hear her breathing speed up as I slide my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth slightly and rubs her tongue along mine. I slide my hand down to the hem of her shirt. I run my hand along her soft stomach, up to her bra. She sits up slightly as motions for me to remove her shirt. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she says, pushing her mound up into me.

I pull her shirt up over her head. "Fucking beautiful," I breathe out. Bella blushes from her breasts up to her hairline. I reach out to unhook her bra, allowing the straps to slide down her shoulders. I immediately lean forward to capture her nipple between my lips.

"Holy fuck, Edward. That feels to good," she gasps.

As I run my tongue around her left nipple, I run my hand to play with her right. Rolling it between my fingers, I suck hard on the other one, nipping it gently.

"Edward, you are going to make me cum if you keep that up."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I increased my assault on her breasts with my hands and mouth, licking, sucking, and kissing my way between the two. I bite down hard on her right nipple and she lets out the most amazing sounds. I hold her as she comes down from her orgasm. "Was that okay?" I ask shyly.

"Was that okay? It was more than okay. I need to return the favour," she purrs.

"No way! Not until I make you cum again," I growl at her.

Throwing her back on the bed, I slide my hands up to the waistband of her jeans. I look into her eyes, silently asking permission. She nods at me, lust filling her beautiful, brown eyes.

I slide her jeans down her long, smooth legs. I run my nose up the inside of her leg, causing her to shiver. When I reach her sweet pussy, I kiss it gently. "You smell as good as I imagined," I say, seductively. "I bet you taste even better."

The look she gave me had me pulling her panties off in one swift movement. I run my finger down her slit and back up again. She bucks her hips up to my face. I slide my tongue from the bottom up, just to have a taste. I have never tasted anything so sweet in my entire life.

Licking my lips, I go for her clit. I give it a little lick, followed by a little nip. "Fuck me Edward! That is the most amazing thing I have ever felt," she gasps.

Smiling against her dripping pussy, I dive in. I lap at her, alternating between licks, nips, and sucking. I pull her clit into my mouth and bite it gently. She moans. I plunge a finger into her hot, wet core. She moans louder. I add a second finger and she practically screams. I curl my fingers up against her soft walls, stroking gently. I look at her as she nears her release. Watching Bella come apart in my hands is the sexiest thing I have seen in my seventeen years. I continue to pump my fingers into her, sucking on her nub, as she rides out her orgasm.

I bring my fingers up to my mouth and lick them clean. She looks at me with hooded eyelids and says the two most amazing words: "My turn."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _I bring my fingers up to my mouth and lick them clean. She looks at me with hooded eyelids and says the two most amazing words: "My turn."_

 **BPOV**

My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest. I lick my lips as I wrap my hand around the base of his cock. His dick is huge! Not that I have ever seen one in person before, but it still looks huge.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. I am perfectly happy with what we have already done."

I pump my hand a few times.

"But if you want to…" he grins.

His skin feels so soft that I lean down and run my tongue along his length. He gasps and moans my name, running his fingers through my hair.

I swirl my tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that had collected there. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and suck gently.

"Oh, Fuck Bella!" Edward gasps. "That feels incredible."

I rub my thighs together as his reaction has me so turned on. I nip my way up and down his shaft as I massage his balls. Feeling brave, I slowly lick my way around the soft skin of his balls and suck them into my mouth.

"You're going to make me cum if you keep that up," Edward groans. He pulls my hair over my shoulder so that he can watch what I am doing. Stroking the back of my neck with his fingers, I can tell that he is trying not to thrust into my mouth.

I pick up the pace, alternating between sucking him deep into my throat and swirling my tongue around the head of his throbbing cock.

"Bella, you need to move!" Edward exclaims.

I shake my head, sucking him as far into my mouth as I can. I squeeze his balls as he shoots his load into the back of my throat. I swallow until he has nothing left to give.

"Jesus Bella. That has to be the most amazing thing I have ever felt. My entire body is tingling."

I giggle, sitting up. I feel like I need to take a shower after all that.

Reading my mind, Edward asks, "Did you want to get cleaned up?" He looks down at his hands. "We could shower together," he asks shyly.

"I would like that," I say quietly.

He grabs my hand and leads me into his ensuite bathroom. After turning on the water he turns to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Bella, I really think we can be good together. And I don't just mean because of what just happened. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I still can't believe that you feel the same way."

"I know Edward," I start. "I can't believe it either. I think there are going to be a lot of very disappointed at Forks High after this gets around."

"I doubt that," argues Edward. "It doesn't matter anyway. There is only one girl who has my heart."

With that, he pulls me into the shower. He wraps his arms around me from behind and cups my breasts. I feel his erection pressing into my back. I shiver as he runs his left hand down to cup my sex. He slides his fingers between my folds and my knees begin to buckle. He slowly dips a finger into my pussy, his thumb rubbing my clit. I feel a warmth spread over my whole body.

"Ugh, fuck," I grunt out. He increases the speed of his finger, adding a second and then third. I press my ass into his pulsing cock.

I can feel him lean forward and suck on the top of my shoulder. This sends me over the edge and I cum hard on his hand. He spurts hot cum all over my ass.

Edward chuckles softly into my ear. "Sorry Bella. I got a bit excited."

Giggling, I turn and throw my arms around his neck. "Edward, do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

"Of course, silly. You need to be the queen to my king." He replies.

He grabs a washcloth and his body wash, working into a lather. He proceeds to clean me, paying close attention to my breasts and ass. "Do you think you could spend the night with me? The night of homecoming, I mean."

"I would love to Edward," I breathed. "My parents are going to be at my grandparents that weekend, so you can come to my house if you want."

"Bella, you know that I don't have any expectations that anything will happen between us." Edward said softly.

"I know Edward. That is what I love about you. You have always been such a gentleman. You would ever push me to do anything I didn't want to. But I promise you this, I really want to. I have always wanted my first time to be with someone I trust, and I trust you with my life."

Edward wrapped his arms around me as the water started to turn cold. "I guess we had better get out," he said. "We need to get dressed before my parents get home from work.

About 20 minutes later we were sitting at the kitchen table doing our homework when his parents walked through the door.

"Hey Bella," Esme called out, smiling at me. "Are you staying for dinner? We have plenty of food. I think Jasper is staying as well."

"If that's okay, that would be great Esme. Thank you."

"Oh Bella, you know you are always welcome here." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Uh, mom," Edward started, looking at me for approval. I gave him a slight nod. "Well, Bella and I have some news for you."

"You finally pulled your heads out of your asses and figured out that you are perfect together?" Carlisle spoke up.

I felt my face heat up. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh please honey," Esme said. "Your parents, Carlisle, and I have been waiting for you guys to figure this out forever."

"Well, I guess we just didn't want to ruin our friendship," said Edward slowly.

"Sweetie. Your father and I couldn't be happier for you two. Bella has been a part of this family forever, and now it's official." Esme said.

"Esme," I started. "Edward and I just decided to give this a try yesterday. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

The look on Edward's face at my words breaks my heart. He looks devastated. "Edward? Can I please talk to you in the other room for a second?"

"Sure," he says quietly as he walks into the family room. I silently follow him.

"Edward, I didn't mean anything by my comment. I just didn't want to freak you out."

"Honestly Bella, I don't even know why it bothered me so much. I mean we did just become official yesterday. I just overreacted. It's just that for a long time whenever I have thought of the future, you are in it with me. But if that thought freaks you out…"

"It doesn't!" I interrupt, before he can go any further. "I just know how most guys are on the topic of commitment."

"Bella, you have to know by now that I am not like most guys. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I am happiest when I am with you, even if we are just doing our homework…like actually doing our homework," Edward smiled. "Whenever I have some exciting news, you are the first person I want to tell. It has always been that way. I would love for you to be my wife someday. I don't even care if that makes me sound like a sap."

I threw myself onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I crashed my lips into his, my hands finding their way into his hair. He groaned as I tugged on his strands.

"Bella, Edward!" we are interrupted by Alice, calling us from the kitchen. "Mom says to get in here and help with dinner."

I jump off Edward's lap, my face burning. "Uh, I will be in in a minute," he says, looking down at the bulge in his lap.

I smile at him. "Take your time."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **EPOV**

Things between Bella and I had been progressing nicely. As homecoming weekend got closer, I began to get more nervous. I kept picturing how the evening would play out. Being a sixteen-year-old virgin guy was difficult enough, but thinking about my first time with Bella made it even worse. I want everything to be perfect for her. I know I sound like a dork, but I do. She deserves to have everything be perfect. What if I am bad at it? She seemed to like my oral skills, but what if she was faking it so she didn't hurt my feelings? I don't usually have such a confidence issue, but Bella brought it out of me. I also didn't usually care so much about other people's feelings. It's not like I am heartless, but I just kinda live my life.

I knew that her parents were going to be away, so I had packed a bag of things I would need to make things as beautiful as they should be for the girl I love.

I finished getting dressed in my tux and carried my bags out to the car. My dad had actually let me borrow the Astin Martin, probably more because he was so happy I was going to homecoming with Bella.

"Edward," my dad said from behind me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Dad, what's up?"

"I know that you are spending the night at Bella's," he started. "Your mom and I were young once you know."

"Ewww. Dad, I don't need to hear this."

"Stop. I know that you care for Bella a lot. Your mother and I love her like a daughter. I just want you to be careful. Don't do anything to hurt her."

"Dad, I would never do anything to hurt Bella."

"I know son. Remember that her father carries a gun and she has two older brothers. She has a lot of people looking out for her. Just promise me you will be safe."

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "We had this conversation years ago. It is not one that I care to have again."

"Oh, my baby boy!" My mom cries as she rushes out to where we are standing. "You look so handsome."

I am instantly blinded by the flash of her camera. "Mom! I need to be able to see to drive the car."

"Sorry Edward. I just can't believe you are taking Bella to homecoming!"

"I can't believe you are following me to her house to take pictures." I grumble.

"Sorry, I promised Charlie and Renee that I would take pictures. They are so upset that they aren't here to see her in her dress."

"Fine. But I am leaving now."

When my parents and I arrived at Bella's house, Bella was standing at the front door. She was so beautiful that she took my breath away. "Beautiful," I breathed under my breath. I could see my mom smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella, sweetie," my dad started. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed, looking down. I raced up the front steps and grabbed her hand. "You look…there are no words." Bella's blush deepened. I stroked my thumb across her cheek and kissed her soft lips. I felt the electricity jolt between us. I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her later. Just thinking about it made my dick twitch.

Finally my mother had all the pictures she wanted and Bella and I were on our way to the dance. "You really do look stunning Bella." I told her, taking her hand.

"You look pretty damn hot yourself, Mr. Cullen," Bella said smiling.

The night is filled with shitty food, crappy music, and bad dancing. After what seems like forever, Bella asks to leave.

The drive to her house felt so long. By the time I pulled up to her house, I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I couldn't believe that this was happening, and that it was happening with Bella. I couldn't believe that this amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl wanted me. I don't know what I did to get so lucky. I was going to spend the rest of my life showing her my appreciation, if she would let me.

As I helped Bella out of the car, she looked as nervous as I felt.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her.

"Edward. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Unless you don't want to…"

With that, I grab the back of her neck and crash my lips into hers. I feel her hands in my hair, tugging gently. The sensation goes directly to my cock. I know she feels my growing erection as she grinds her hips into it. I groan into her mouth as I massage her tongue with mine. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Take me upstairs Edward," she whispers into my ear.

Never taking my eyes off hers, I carry her inside and up the stairs and into her bedroom. I reluctantly set her down as I set up the candles I brought and light them. I move back to her and cup her face in my hands as I start to kiss her again. I kiss down her neck and take her earlobe between my teeth and bite down gently.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moans. "Please touch me."

My breath hitches as I run my hands down her back to squeeze her ass. "You have the most amazing ass. I could look at it forever," I growl as I run my hands back up to unzip her dress. As the dress falls to the floor, I notice she isn't wearing a bra. "Fuck Bella," I breathe as I capture her nipple in my mouth, sucking hard. She grinds her sex into my impossibly hard dick, causing me to bite down on her nipple.

Bella lets out a loud moan, spurring me on. I alternate between licking, sucking, and biting at her beautiful breasts, reveling in the sounds coming out of Bella's mouth. I feel her hands on my belt, trying to get my pants undone. I help her out, removing my shirt and tie as quickly possible. Standing there in front of Bella in my boxers made me feel very exposed. Sure, we had seen each other naked before, but tonight was different. She looked incredible in her black lace panties and nothing else.

I took a step forward and gently grab her face between my hands, rubbing my thumbs along her cheeks. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," she says with a smile.

Those words do something to my insides that I can't say I have ever experienced before. It's like we can't get close enough to one another, hands and mouths exploring.

I lay her down on the bed, slowly pulling those sexy panties down her long legs. "Fuck Bella, you are so wet already!" I exclaim. The blush that creeps up her face turns me on like never before. I run my nose up her slit, taking in her sweet scent. I slowly lick her from top to bottom and back again, circling her clit with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. Bella grabs my hair and bucks her hips, pulling my face deeper into her core. I plunge two fingers into her hot sex, eliciting a pleasured scream from Bella. I continue to lick and suck as I add a third finger. I run my other hand up her smooth abdomen up to her breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples. With one final scream of my name, I feel Bella come hard on my hand.

"Fuck Edward! That was amazing, but I want you inside me now," Bella moans.

I kiss my way up her body, pulling the condom that I had stashed out from under Bella's pillow. Bella grabs it from me and rips it open. She has it rolled down my length before I can realize what is happening. I position myself at her entrance.

"This might hurt Bella. Just let me know if you want me to stop."

Bella nods and pushes her hips up into me. I push just the tip in to see how she does. Bella's pussy is so warm and tight, I almost come on the spot. "Are you okay baby?" I ask her.

"Please keep going Edward. I need to feel you in me."

I slowly push myself all the way in until I feel our bodies meet. Bella's breathing hitches and I stop, letting her get used to the feeling. When she starts to thrust her hips, I take it as my cue to start moving. I make long, slow strokes and circle my hips. Bella groans. I speed up and Bella starts moaning my name.

"Harder Edward!" she screams out.

I pound into her pussy harder and harder. Bella is screaming out in ecstasy. I can't control myself any longer. I reach between our bodies, down to where we are connected and rub rough circles on her clit. Bella is meeting me thrust for thrust and I feel her walls clamping down on my cock.

"Fuck Edward I am coming!" she pants.

"That's it baby, cum for me," I growl into her ear, spilling myself inside her. I collapse on top of Bella, peppering her face with kisses.

"Bella, I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"That had to be the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my entire life. It hurt for a few seconds, but then it felt incredible. Can we do that again?" Bella asked eagerly.

I laugh at her eagerness. "Baby, I am willing to do that as many times as you want, whenever you want. Are you sure you are not too sore?"

Bella bites her lip and shakes her head. "Do you think we could try something different?" she asks, blushing. Before I can answer her, she flips over and is up on her hands and knees.

I almost faint.

"And Edward, seeing as I am on the pill and we are both virgins, do you think I could feel all of you?"


End file.
